


Devotion

by Vrunka



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plugs, Gore, M/M, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, yakuza brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrunka/pseuds/Vrunka
Summary: Genji has done a lot of growing up in the past four years.He's had to.For Hanzo.All for Hanzo.





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xpityx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpityx/gifts).



> Commission for the lovely xpityx who requested bottom Hanzo. I can't thank you enough dear, I really enjoyed writing this!!

The blood gets all over his fingers. Genji turns his hand this way and that, marveling at the way it clings to his knuckles.

When he was younger, this would have sickened him. When he was younger the sight of blood made him feel woozy and lightheaded. He flicks the sword, scattering more droplets from the surface of it. They patter against the floor.

And Hanzo's feet.

Genji looks over at his brother. Sitting in his pressed suit with his hair up, his legs crossed. Like he is out to dinner with a client and not watching his little brother carve up their family's enemies.

Genji has grown up a lot in the four years since their father died.

He has had to.

Hanzo needed him to.

So now the sight of blood does little more than to set a slight rolling in Genji stomach. The sight of the man's guts is decidedly worse. Spilling from his torn torso messy and rank. They gave him an option; Genji feels no guilt over what he had to do.

It was to protect Hanzo, after all.

Everything Genji does...

"Very good," Hanzo says. "You've done well as always."

Genji grins, he knows the way it looks, cocksure. Toothy. Hanzo's eyes linger over his lips for a just a moment longer than they should before fluttering away to land on the man Genji eviscerated.

"I am assuming such a mistake will not happen again, Asuma-san," Hanzo says. His voice is authority. It carries all the weight their father's used to. Sends the same shivers down Genji's spine.

The man, Asuma, bows once, twice. Shaking like a leaf in the hands of the other bodyguard.

"Yes, sir," he says. His voice cracks. He tries to clear his throat. The cough comes out dry and shaking. It is only then that Hanzo looks at him. Frowning.

The eviscerated man, the dead one, sags against the floor. Genji pushes the toe of his shoe against it, turns the head with a light push. Asuma-san groans. There is vomit down his front.

Genji must have been too busy to notice him throwing up.

Genji is glad for it. The blood no longer makes him feel sick; but watching another person vomit while surrounded by the gut-turning stench of viscera may have been too much. Asuma is still sniveling. Stuttering through rote apologies. Genji picks at his fingers, smears the blood in the creases.

He is going to need a shower after this. How annoying.

Hanzo doesn't appear to be listening either. His gaze keeps drifting back to Genji. Finally he snaps his fingers.

Asuma shuts up, immediately. As if by magic. His jaw closes with a audible click of his teeth.

"Get him out of here," Hanzo says. The guard holding the man nods, he doesn't even have to pull before Asuma is making his own escape. The door slams behind them as they go.

Genji looks down at the corpse. The bodyguards still standing at the door.

Hanzo pinches the bridge of his nose. There are bags under his eyes, the concealer he applied has begun to rub off. The day is coming to its close.

Genji aches to touch him. To run a reassuring hand across his brow. Or his lips. The tendons in his throat.

But Genji will not.

There are others here still and head of the Family or no, there are still precedents and images to uphold.

Hanzo, singular and cold and all-powerful, is one of those.

Genji licks his lips. Regrets it almost immediately. The taste of the dead man's bowels is still in the air, Genji can taste it against his tongue though his nose has become somewhat accustomed to it. Hanzo sees him flinch.

The barest ghost of a smile flickers across his brother's face.

"Find someone to clean this up," Hanzo says to one of the guards. "And get Ann-chan to help dispose of the body."

They nod. One pulls out a cell phone from his jacket.

Hanzo stands. He smooths the front of his suit, his gloved hands are slim and lithe, all black leather and sinuous motion.

"Genji," he says, not looking at his brother, tugging at the cuff of one of those gloves. "Attend me."

Genji's insides twist. Coil. Hot longing simmering at the base of his spine, spreading upward into his gut. Genji wipes his blade off once more before sheathing it at his side, he grins when Hanzo shoots him a cautious glance.

"Gladly," Genji says.

Gladly.

They walk to Hanzo's private quarters, separate. The distance makes Genji more aware of the little things. The way Hanzo sweeps his hair over his shoulder, the smell of his shampoo, the small distance between their arms. And how easy it would be to cross it.

To hold Hanzo's hand within his own.

But he won't. There could be eyes, even here.

Hanzo opens the door to his rooms with a sigh. He steps through with his shoulders held high. Genji follows, closes the doors behind him.

Hanzo is on him the instant he has. Melting against Genji. His arms around Genji's neck, fingers in Genji's hair. Thick and black, Genji misses the colors from his youth. But they're older now.

They are different people than they were then.

"Attend me," Hanzo says again. His mouth against Genji's throat, his voice reverberating within the skin of the hollow below Genji's chin. Buzzing in his bones.

"My hands," Genji begins to say.

"They are dry enough. I will not wait longer."

And they are, mostly dry. The blood rubbed off on Genji's trousers on the walk to Hanzo's room. Genji lowers his hands, braces his back against the door as he pulls Hanzo into his arms. The balance is tenuous. Genji is strong, but Hanzo is too. Muscle and sinew and toned tattooed skin.

Genji walks them over to the bed. He overbalances as he lays Hanzo down, ends up cradled in the cage of Hanzo's limbs. Hanzo's skin is flushed, his hair come loose. Black like midnight against the bedspread. Blue silk sheets, herons and reeds. Tradition. They have become traditional, they have become what is expected of them.

Mostly.

Genji's lips find Hanzo's, catch him in a breathless kiss. Too much tongue, Hanzo's mouth open against him. He's never been a very good kisser, something about it is endearing enough Genji has never tried to correct it.

Hanzo arches against him when Genji tries to sit up. Genji can feel his cock--already hard--wetness at the head already seeping through the expensive fabric of his trousers.

Genji worms a hand between them, cupping the obvious press of it. Fingers pinching the head beneath the material.

"Jesus," Genji says. "How long have you been like this?"

Hanzo's position doesn't quite allow him to shrug, but his shoulders move. His hands pull at Genji's face.

"Long enough. Take them off me. I want you so badly."

Genji kisses him instead. Full and wet. Hanzo's hands claw at his own belt; the leather barely makes a sound as it slides free from his pants. Hanzo throws it to the side.

Genji sits up enough that Hanzo can shimmy his trousers over his hips. His expensive blue silk underwear clings to him obscenely. The thin fabric leaves nothing to the imagination. Genji traces it, pushing his thumb tight against the prominent vein that runs up the shaft, just visible under the hug of the underwear.

He loves seeing Hanzo this way. Worked up almost beyond coherence. Genji skims the fingers of his other hand over the back of Hanzo's knee, scrapes his nail along Hanzo's thigh and under the hem of Hanzo's underwear.

The skin is hot, feverish. Sweat and precome. Genji turns his hand in the cramped space, aiming for Hanzo's ass when he feels it.

Hanzo moans, low and drawn out. So deep his stomach seems to reverberate with it. The muscles trembling.

Genji moves his fingers again.

The hard plastic inserted in Hanzo's ass doesn't yield.

"Holy fuck," Genji says, breathless. He kisses Hanzo's temple. The bright pink of his clenched lips. "Oh fuck that's so hot, Hanzo." He's on the verge of babbling, he feels it, bubbling beneath his skin. Praise and praise and cooed compliments. "Can I...when did you...I wanna look, big brother."

"I didn't put it in there for you to ignore," Hanzo bites. He manages to sound unamused, one of his business voices. Genji can't help the laugh that escapes him at that.

Thinking of Hanzo, plugged up and aching and hard, barking orders with the same cool confidence he always exudes.

Hanzo braces his shoulders against the mattress. His hips raise. Genji slides the underwear off of Hanzo's hips, down his leg. He tosses them off to the side.

Takes in the sight of his older brother, heaving and panting beneath him. Hanzo's cock is red, molten to the touch. Hanzo seizes up when Genji touches it. He shakes his head.

"N-not there," Hanzo says. He rolls in Genji's grip, face down on the bed, ass in the air.

The end of the plug is jeweled. More glitzy than Genji would have expected. The dark green faceted face glitters between Hanzo's cheeks like a treasure. Genji presses the flat of his palm against it. Shifts his weight so the entire plug will rub against Hanzo's inner walls.

Genji wonders what the shape is, knobbed or just flared and smooth or ribbed or--there are too many options. He kisses the top of Hanzo's spine, just between his shoulder blades. Spit and sweat soaking the material of Hanzo's shirt. He fucks the toy slowly into Hanzo's willing hole.

"Christ," Genji whispers as Hanzo writhes and grunts. Spreading his legs further, lowering his arms. Presenting himself completely. "Were you thinking of me all day, big brother? Imagining it was my cock stuffing you like this?"

Hanzo hums, his voice wavering over any real answer. But he is nodding against the bed, his hair sweaty and tangled under his brow.

"You want me to fuck you like this?" Genji moves the plug again, twisting it marginally. "Or do you want my dick?"

Hanzo shudders. The muscles of his lower back spasm, fluttering. Genji pushes Hanzo's shirt up to kiss down each side of his spine and the swell of his ass.

"Is that my answer?"

This time Hanzo outright groans. Genji can almost hear his teeth gnashing. Hanzo's hands, shaky, sweaty, raise to pull his cheeks apart. Revealing the hot, pink flesh. Red around the rim where the toy is keeping the muscles taut.

"You," Hanzo says. His face hidden in the spread so that the words barely reach Genji. "You're always better."

"Mmkay," Genji says. More humming than speaking, kissing each of Hanzo's fingers where they dig mercilessly into his own flesh. "Lemme grab lube, big brother. I don't wanna hurt you."

"Just hurry it up."

Like Genji could leave either of them waiting at this point. He pulls his own shirt off as he shuffles to the nightstand. Loses more than one button in his haste to strip. It doesn't matter, there will be more nice silk shirts. Hanzo this pliant is rare.

Genji doesn't intend to waste even a second of his brother's indulgence.

Genji spills the lube over his fingers as he returns. Warms it briefly before slathering it over his cock. He allows himself three strokes before he returns his hand to the anal plug. Viscous grease against the plastic, shiny.

Genji swallows. Once and again. He slips his fingers around the base and gently, gently begins to pull.

For a moment, he thinks maybe it was a mistake.

Hanzo moans like someone dying. Like his guts are spilling from a tear in his belly, sliding over his hands like snakes. Ground meat, bloody and awful.

His ass does not release the toy.

Genji presses close, fevered, hasty kisses to Hanzo's most intimate places. The hand not working the toy smoothes over Hanzo's side.

"Relax," Genji whispers, prays. "Relax, Hanzo. I have you."

Slowly, achingly, the flared end of the toy slides free. It's not very long, has nothing on Genji's cock, but it is thick. Genji slips his fingers into the space it clears, holds Hanzo open, gaping.

He stares at the hole, twitching and empty. Would stare forever if Hanzo weren't making increasingly needy sounds beneath him. Hanzo's hips jumping in little rabbit humps.

"Okay," Genji says. "Okay, Hanzo, I'm here."

He lines himself up, draping over Hanzo's back. The material of Hanzo's shirt wrinkles beneath him. Slowly, Genji pushes his hips forward.

Hanzo's body accepts him easily. His muscles already fucked somewhat loose by the plug, that initial resistance negated.

Genji thinks of Hanzo putting it in himself in the first place, working it in. Genji's hips flex, spasm. He isn't going to last long.

He doesn't think Hanzo will either not with the noises Hanzo is making below him. Punched out, gut-wrenching little groans. Like he can't get the air to truly moan Genji's name.

It's fine.

It's better that way.

Genji works his hips. Finding a quick rhythm that is probably too much for the two of them. Would be impossible if Hanzo weren't already so pliant. Genji rams his cock deep, sits up to hold Hanzo by the hips and drive in hard enough the tops of his thighs will bruise Hanzo's asscheeks.

Hanzo makes a strangled sound. His upper body is a puppet without strings, absolutely collapsed. Genji pulls Hanzo tight to him, works his hips in tiny circles, barely pulling out, not giving Hanzo any extra room to breathe.

"Gonna come on my cock, Hanzo?" He asks. Hanzo's fingers clench. White-knuckled. "Better than your toy, huh? Show me how much better, big brother? Come for me."

It takes another moment. A few more deep thrusts, Genji's cock smoothing over Hanzo's prostate in a move that is practiced at this point.

They have been doing this for while.

But Genji will never get tired of watching it.

Hanzo reacts as if shocked, like electricity is shaking through him. His muscles all tighten, his body shakes. Orgasm wrecks Hanzo like sticking a finger in a socket would. Jarring and sudden and snapping.

And watching the violence of it, of watching Hanzo surrender control like an unwilling thing, is enough to tip Genji over as well. He curls forward, still holding Hanzo's hips and he pumps his cock in once, twice more.

And then he is spilling into Hanzo's body. He doesn't give himself to bask in the afterglow.

Even now that Genji is older and on good behavior, he is still Genji at heart.

He pulls his cock out, trying to be gentle, probably failing if the way Hanzo shudders tells him anything. But he needs to move quick. His come has already begun to leak back out, dribbling from Hanzo's reddened, abused hole. Genji swipes his thumb against it, reaches blindly for the plug.

Fingers around the base. The gem against his palm.

"What are you doing," Hanzo asks. His voice is scratchy. Genji kisses his lower back. Hanzo's body twitches around him.

"Just...you've been hiding this from me all day," Genji says. "Wanting me to fill you up and not telling me. So, now that I have, I want you to keep it all inside. Can you do that on your own, Hanzo? Wouldn't the plug help some?"

Hanzo turns his head. Looks over his shoulder. His hair is a matted nest. His eyes are dark, so, so dark. He licks his lips. And Genji loves him, darkly, deeply.

And Genji will never let anything happen to him.


End file.
